Far Away
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty's whole life turns upside down when Todd demands to know if her three-and-half-year-old little girl is his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Summer 1997~*~

It was a beautiful summer's day and the air was still. It happened to be Marty's long-awaited day off from the hospital, so she had taken her little girl to play in the park. As Marissa ran on ahead of her, Marty tried to keep up with her active little girl. "Marissa, wait up for Mommy!" Marty called out as she watched Marissa running toward the swings in her pink flip flops.

Someone else was already standing at the swings, pushing a baby girl in an infant swing. Marty immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw that it was Todd Manning. Their gazes locked and held, and Marty felt as though all the breath had been stolen from her lungs.

She struggled to get her bearings as she caught sight of Marissa climbing onto the swing which was right next to the one in which Todd was pushing Starr. "Marissa, let's go," Marty said quietly to her daughter.

"Come on, Marty. Don't leave on my account," Todd spoke up as he continued to give his one-and-half-year-old daughter pushes in the baby swing. Starr giggled as her dark-blond hair floated in the summer's breeze.

Marty didn't respond to Todd, but instead went to take a seat upon the nearby wooden bench. She felt on-edge as she watched Marissa playing on the swing, so close to Todd. "Look at me, Mommy. I can swing high!" Marissa called out as she pumped her little legs back and forth.

"You're doing great," Marty responded, although her eyes were tranfixed on Todd. Even after all these years, he still had the same effect on her. She tried to catch her breath and calm herself, but it really wasn't working. She wanted to go home and get as far away from Todd Manning as possible.

Todd stopped the motion of Starr's swing and came around in front of his baby daughter to withdraw her from the play equipment. Starr giggled happily as Todd took her in his arms. In that same moment he was cuddling Starr, Todd's gaze settled on Marissa. When he looked into her little face, he knew. The whole world stopped as the sudden burst of knowledge struck him.

His gaze moved over to Marty sitting on the bench, and he wondered if she knew, too. The expression on her face gave her away. She jumped up from the bench and abruptly snatched Marissa out of the swing. "Do we have to go, Mommy? I was having fun," Marissa said with disappointment.

Todd's eyes were still on the child who was now in Marty's arms. He then settled his gaze onto his daughter Starr, seeing the striking resemblance between the two little girls. Without a doubt, he was certain of the fact that somehow his heart had always known.

"Marty..." Todd spoke, his voice trailing off.

Marty ignored Todd and spoke soothingly to Marissa. "Sweetie, we gotta go. It's time for your nap now," Marty told her daughter as carried her from the park and back over to the car. She placed Marissa into the car seat in the back and carefully secured the straps.

"I miss Teddy, Mommy," Marissa said softly. She rubbed her little eyes because she was getting sleepy. As much as she wanted to play, it really was her nap-time.

"He's waiting for you on your bed at home," Marty told Marissa. She was shaking all over but she didn't want to let her little girl to see.

She climbed into the driver's side of the car, started the engine, and rushed home. When she carried Marissa into the house, she was thanking God she had gotten away from Todd without a confrontation.

She got Marissa a little cup of apple juice, then tucked her into bed. Marissa lay underneath the covers, hugging Teddy, her worn brown bear. Teddy had been Marissa's best friend almost since birth. "I love you, Mommy," Marissa said sweetly as she looked up at Marty.

"I love you too, sweetie," Marty responded as she brushed the tendrils of dark-blond hair back from Marissa's face. She stared into the hazel eyes of her three-and-half-year old daughter for a moment, then tenderly kissed her little cheek.

She left Marissa's room and quietly closed the door behind her. For the first time since she'd seen Todd in the park, she started to feel half-way calm again. It had just been a bad scare, that was all. She was home now. She and Marissa were safe and that was all that mattered.

Marty had just decended the staircase when there came persistent knocking at the front door. Marty's eyes widened and her heart started to pound all over again. *Ohhh please don't let that be Todd,* she lamented.

She walked over to the door and summoned all her courage to pull it open. There was Todd, staring her in the face. "Let me in, Marty. We gotta talk," he insisted.

"Go away, Todd," she growled, trying to shut the door in his face.

Todd was too fast. He pushed his way through the door before she could close it. She took a step back from him when she saw the look of fierce determination stamped across his face. "Wh-what do you want?" she demanded softly.

Hazel eyes locked with Marty's midnight-blue ones. She forgot to breathe as he spoke the dreaded words. "Ohhh, I think you know what I want. I want to know if that little girl is my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

"I can't believe you're really gonna go there, Todd!" Marty said angrily. "I think you should leave."

"No, Marty. I'm not leaving; not till you talk to me," Todd said as he stood there looking at her while folding his arms across his chest. "You need to tell me if that little girl is my daughter."

"You've never cared before!" Marty accused. "You didn't give a damn then! Why are you here now?"

"Because I know what it is to be a dad now. I love Starr with all my heart, and if that little girl is my daughter, I want to know her and love her, too."

"THAT little girl has a name. Her name is Marissa Anne Saybrooke. Her birthday is January 29th. And you know nothing about her!" Marty exclaimed. "You don't know what her favorite color is...her favorite toy or her favorite food. You AREN'T her father!"

"Marty, I want a DNA test done. I have to know," Todd insisted.

Sudden tears filled up Marty's eyes and slowly began to spill. "Todd, you can't do this," she implored in a voice heavy with sadness. "You can't take her from me. You've already hurt me so much."

As he stared into her dark-blue, wounded eyes, he knew it was true. He had hurt her far beyond what was forgivable, and he probably had no right to be making demands of her after all he had done. But if Marissa was his daughter, he couldn't just turn his back and walk away.

"I don't want to take her away from you," Todd said softly. "I only want to know her and be her father. Please, Marty... I gotta know."

"It is possible you could be her father, but there are two other men who could be Marissa's father as well. You know that," Marty said coldly as she spoke of Zach and Powell. When she had become pregnant, she had been scared and alone. At first she had thought she might give the child up for adoption, but when she saw her baby's adorable little face, she hadn't been able to let her go. Marissa was sweet and innocent and couldn't help the circumstances of which she had been conceived.

Marissa had been conceived during Spring Fling. Todd was in prison during Marty's pregnancy and when he got out, she had wanted nothing to do with him. Ever since Marissa's birth, Marty had been raising the little girl on her own, but deep inside she had always thought that Marissa may be Todd's daughter. Todd never forced the issue of trying to discover paternity because he was too messed up following his release, but now that he had Starr and saw what it was like to be a dad, he had a suddenly longing to know the truth. Staring deep into Marty's blue eyes, Todd wasn't about to give up.

"Please consent to a DNA test. It will show once and for all if I am her father."

With great reluctance, Marty finally relented. "Alright. I'll talk to Larry and we'll arrange a DNA test. But no matter what the results say, you aren't taking her from me, Todd."

With tears streaming from her eyes, she nearly pushed him out the door. "You've already stripped me of so much, I won't let you take Marissa from me, too," she told him as she slammed the door in his face. As heartbroken and unsettled as she was, she had always known this day would come; the day when Marissa asked about her father or the day when Todd would start asking questions. Now the moment was at hand, and Marty didn't know what to do.

She locked the door, then headed upstairs to her bedroom. She lay down upon her bed as quiet sobs shook her. After awhile, she had cried herself to sleep. Yet even her dreams Todd had invaded.

She could see her sweet little girl as she was playing in the park. "Look at me, Mommy!" Marissa said as she sat in the sandpile making a little castle in the sand.

"That's beautiful, baby," Marty said happily as she smiled at her little girl.

"Our daughter is just as beautiful as her mother."

Marty looked up then to see Todd standing there behind Marissa, a proud smile upon his face. He reached down and caressed Marissa's dark-blond hair. He then walked across the short distance around the sandpile to where Marty was sitting on the bench, watching Marissa play. Todd reached out for Marty, taking her in his arms.

"I've missed you, Marty," he said as his lips slowly decended ontp hers.

After a long, slow kiss, Marty stared up into his eyes, so much like Marissa's. Marty continued to gaze into those amazing hazel eyes of his as she almost forgot to breathe. Suddenly tears began to rush down her face.

When she woke up, she was crying as heartbeaking sobs shook her body. *It was only a dream,* she tried to tell herself, but that was little consulation. Her whole world was about to be turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty arrived at Llanview hospital with Marissa. Larry greeted them both with a smile on his face. "How are my girls?" he asked as he gave Marty a hug and then scooped Marissa into his affectionate embrace.

"Hello, Dr. Larry," Marissa said as she softly caressed his cheek.

Larry grinned at the little girl he regarded as his own granddaughter. He then turned his gaze onto Marty. When he saw how upset she looked, his smile faded. "Marty, are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked her.

"THIS has to be done," Marty answered. "Todd isn't going to give up until he knows the result."

"You gotta realize that this all is just a formality. When Marissa was an infant, we typed her blood. It was O negative," Larry reminded gently. "Your blood type is O negative and so is Todd's."

"Yes, but we don't know Zach or Powell's," Marty said quietly.

"Marty, you've always known the answer in your heart," Larry said knowingly.

"Please, Larry, just do the test. I want to take Marissa home now," Marty urged.

"Alright," Larry agreed.

He placed Marissa on the exam table as he brushed the soft tendrils of long dark-blond hair out of her little face. "Why am I here, Mommy?" Marissa asked. "Do I have to get a shot?"

"No, sweetie. Larry's going to do a little test... and it won't even hurt," Marty promised. "He's only going to swab your cheek, then you and I can go home."

"If I am a good girl, can I have a lollipop?" Marissa asked Dr. Larry.

"Sure, you can have all the lollipops you want," Larry stated as he prepared to collect the DNA sample from the inside of Marissa's cheek.

"Yay!" Marissa said happily.

"How soon will this test be back?" Marty questioned worriedly.

"I will put a rush order in at the lab, and we should have the results back by the end of the week," Larry stated.

*Good! Then Todd will leave me alone!* Marty thought, but she knew he never would. Larry was right about everything. She already knew the answers.

After Larry had swabbed a few cells from the inside of Marissa's cheek, he sealed the test sample into a small bag in which he would send off to the laboratory. He reached for a jar of lollipops off the shelf and let Marissa pick out any color she wanted. With very little hesitation, Marissa had made her choice. "I got pink, Mommy!" Marissa said with excitement.

"Pink is my favorite color," Marissa told Dr. Larry as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Marty took her little girl into her arms after Larry had kissed Marissa's cheek. "Thank you, Larry," Marty spoke to him.

"I'll call you, Marty. Take care," Larry promised as Marty left the exam room carrying Marissa.

She had just entered the hall when she nearly ran into Todd who had arrived there to be tested as well. Staring into his eyes, Marty didn't say a word. "Marty, can we-?" Todd started but she had walked away from him, holding Marissa tighter as all she wanted was to return home. Marty had left swiftly with Marissa, unwilling to talk to Todd. He stared after her, a look of intense longing upon his face.

When she got home, Marty carried Marissa upstairs to her little bedroom. She held Marissa in her arms as hot tears slid from her eyes. "Is it my naptime, Mommy?" Marissa asked quietly.

Marty placed Teddy in Marissa's arms so she could cuddle her friend when she went to sleep. "Yes, baby," Marty said through the huge lump in her throat.

"But I didn't even get to finish my pink lollipop," Marissa said sadly.

"I know, sweetie, but you can have it later, after your nap," Marty promised as she caressed her little girl's hair. "You need to get some rest now..."

"Mommy, something's wrong. You're crying," Marissa said as she touched Marty's cheek and brushed away the tears. "Why are you sad, Mommy?"

"I just love you so much..." Marty whispered as she kissed her daughter's soft cheek.

~*~o~*~

The DNA test results were back, so Larry was left with the task of calling both Marty and Todd with the results. "Marty, I am calling about Marissa's DNA test results. I think you should come here to the hospital... so we can talk about this in person," Larry told her softly.

"Larry, I don't need to come to the hospital," Marty said with a heavy sigh. "Todd is the father, isn't he?"

Larry too let out a sigh. "Yes, Marty. The results show a probability of 99.9987% that Todd is Marissa's father."

"Then there's nothing left to say about it then. Thank you, Larry." And before he could utter another word, Marty had hung up the phone.

Larry placed a similiar call to Todd Manning. "Are you sure?" Todd asked when he heard the news.

"I'm positive. You're Marissa's father. Not only is it conclusive from the DNA testing, but Marissa has O negative blood as do you and Marty," Larry stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Wolek," Todd responded. "How... how did Marty take the news?"

"Not well. Todd, I am warning you..."

"Warning me about what?"

"Marty's been through a lot. Just be careful, okay? That little girl means EVERYTHING to her," Larry spoke. "I know Marissa's your daughter and you want to see her... but think about how this all must be for Marty. Don't put her through anymore unnecessary pain."

"I don't want to put Marty through anymore pain," Todd responded. "I only want to know my daughter." Todd thanked Larry once again and ended the phone call.

Minutes later, he phoned Marty. It rang and rang, and finally she answered. "What do you want, Todd?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I want to see my daughter," Todd stated. "I know I don't deserve to see that little girl after how she was conceived, but I'm begging you, Marty, please let me see my daughter. I want to see her so much."

Moments passed and quietly Marty responded. "Alright. Come over and we'll talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at Marty's house feeling slightly uneasy, but also excited to see his daughter. Not only was he anxious to see Marissa, but Marty as well. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be now that they both knew without a doubt that Marissa was his daughter. The circumstances behind Marissa's conception were far from ideal. In the past, Todd had put Marty through incredible hell. The past four years, they both had been dealing with the fallout of that dark violent night of the KAD Spring Fling. Todd still hated himself for it. As much as he wanted to take it back, he couldn't. If he retracted his crime, he would not have his daughter. That was what he must concentrate on now- Marissa. Not only did he have Starr to love and care for, but Marissa now, too. He had made a great deal of mistakes in his life, but he loved both of his children. He vowed he'd be a good father to both of them; the kind of father he never got to have.

Todd knocked on the door and after a moment, Marty answered. "Come in," she said as she stepped aside and waited for him to enter.

"Marty, where is she? Where's our daughter?" Todd asked as he stepped into her home.

"She's upstairs right now," Marty replied quietly. "We need to talk about this. I know biologically she's your child, but you have no right to her. She's MINE, Todd. I carried her for nine months. I gave birth to her. I went through SOOO much... and all of it on my own. You have no idea how much I suffered, not even knowing if I could love her, considering- considering how she was conceived. I planned to give her up for adoption, but the minute I saw her, I just couldn't. She was so sweet, beautiful, and innocent... and I loved her instantly, despite all the pain I had gone through. You'll never know what the two of us have been through, Marissa and me. She's my little girl. You know nothing about her... and I don't want you in our lives."

Todd stared at her, absorbing her words. The stark pain behind them left him speechless for a moment. Finally he spoke. "I know you've been through hell... and I know how much I've hurt you, but Marty, I want to know and love Marissa. When I got out of prison, I should have confronted you. I should have demanded a DNA test right then and there. But I was a coward. Always when it comes to you, I am a coward. But I won't be a coward now. I am Marissa's father, and I am going to love her and care for her as a father should."

"Marissa doesn't need you," Marty stated as she glared at him. "I love her and give her everything she could possibly need."

"Marty, you have lupus. God forbid... what if something ever happens to you, what would happen to Marissa then? She's be all alone in this world, just as you were when you lost your parents so young. I'd like to be her daddy," Todd implored. "I'm a good dad to Starr... and I'll be a loving father to Marissa, too."

Looking at him warily, Marty was very hestitant. "I know you're a great father to Starr, but I am not sure I want our daughter to know you..." Marty told him. "I'm scared to let you into mine and Marissa's lives because of our past. I must protect Marissa AND myself. I don't want to be hurt again."

"I promise you, I'll never do anything to hurt you again... and I'm going to be a good dad to Marissa. I swear I will not hurt either one of you. I just want to get to know our daughter."

"Why should I trust you, Todd?" Marty demanded.

"Because I've changed..." Todd responded. "Because I would die before I let anything happen to our child."

Staring at him, Marty was not 100% convinced, although Todd's words were quite compelling. "Alright, I will allow you to meet with her, but if you EVER do anything to hurt her, I'll KILL you, Todd, and I won't think twice about it. She's the only thing that matters. The ONLY thing!" Marty said in a growl.

"Thank you, Marty," Todd said, instantly humbled. Marty was going to let him know their little girl; spend quality time with her, despite all the ugly things he had done. He knew he didn't really deserve it, but he wasn't going to mess this up. He had too much riding on this. He was eager to get to know his child.

"Tell me about her," he coaxed, remembering their conversation a few days prior when Marty had told him he knew nothing about their child. He didn't know Marissa's favorite color, her favorite toy, and all the particulars, but he was eager to learn all there was to know about their sweet little girl.

Marty just stared at him, refusing to answer the question. There was so much hurt and anger behind her eyes. "Marty please.. ..Tell me about Marissa," Todd pleaded again.

Suddenly a little voice spoke up, breaking the silence. "Who is that man, Mommy?" Marissa asked as she approached her mother.

Marty looked down at her little girl as she ran into her arms. She caressed Marissa's hair and held her tight. Marty then settled her gaze onto Todd.

"Marissa, I'd like you to meet your daddy," Marty said softly.

Marissa stared at Todd with confusion. "He's that man from the park. The daddy of that other little girl; that pretty little baby," Marissa stated.

Marty nodded. "You're right, sweetie. He IS the daddy of that other little girl. But he's YOUR daddy, too."

With incredible gentleness, Marty handed Marissa over to Todd. As Marty placed Marissa into his arms, Todd's heart turned over in his chest. He held Marissa close and inhaled her sweet scent. As he stared into Marissa's adorable little face, Marty was blinded by her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Despite being overcome with emotion, Marty tried everything in her power to hide her tears from Marissa. Watching Todd with their daughter struck her in some deep, sensitive place far inside her soul. "Are you really my daddy?" Marissa asked as she stared into Todd's eyes.

Todd nodded, feeling Marissa's soft caress upon his cheek. He looked into her eyes and expected to see more of Marty in her little face, but he was surprised how much his daughter looked like him. She even had his eyes. They were the same hazel ones he saw staring back at him whenever he gazed in the mirror. "It's true," Todd spoke. "I am your daddy." He hugged Marissa so tight, savoring the sensation of her in his arms. She was a part of him and a part of Marty, and he was struck by how deeply he instantly came love her. Marty had been right. Marissa was so sweet, beautiful, and innocent. This must be how Marty had felt the moment she had seen Marissa after her birth.

"How do you know?" Marissa asked as she searched his eyes.

Todd glanced over at Marty, seeing her reddened eyes and knowing she had heard Marissa's innocent question. How could he possibly explain to a three-and-half year old child about DNA tests and non-consensual sex? Not knowing an appropriate answer to give, Todd finally said, "Your mommy and I both love you very much, Marissa... and we are your parents."

Marissa seemed to accepting of that answer as she gave Todd a little smile. "Are you going to live here with me and Mommy?" she asked him.

"I can't..." he responded, slowly shaking his head. "But I will come over here to see you all the time. And I will bring your little sister. Would you like that?"

Marissa nodded. "Can she play with me?"

"Yes, I think she'd like that. You can show her all your toys."

A wide smile came to Marissa's face. "I can show her Teddy, my favorite bear. I have had him for forever. You want to see him, Daddy?" Marissa asked.

Todd's heart turned over, hearing her little voice calling him "Daddy." "Yes," Todd managed to say through the lump in his throat.

"I'll go get him. Be right back," Marissa said happily as she climbed out of Todd's arms and quickly headed back up the stairs. Todd watched her go, completely captivated with her. She was just as amazing as Starr, and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

"Todd," Marty spoke up.

Todd turned to look at her, noticing how pale and fragile she looked. No doubt all of this had been a great strain on her. "What is it, Marty?" Todd asked as a sudden need to take her in his arms and comfort her struck him. She was so beautiful and fragile. He hated to cause her so much stress.

"The two of you are beautiful together, you and Marissa," she said softly as her voice broke. "I'm sorry I tried to fight this so strongly. I'm sorry I tried to keep you away from our little girl."

"Marty, you have every right to feel as you feel-."

"You're wonderful with her," Marty admitted. "Her little face lit up when she spoke to you."

Their engrossing conversation ended when Marissa came down the stairs, carrying Teddy in her arms. "Here he is, Daddy," she said as she showed her stuffed bear to Todd. "He's my best friend in the whole world."

Todd reached for the bear and looked at it intently. "So, this is Teddy?"

"Uh-huh," Marissa responded. "I got him when I was just a baby."

"He's awfully cute, just like you," Todd said as he handed the stuffed bear back to Marissa. He didn't know a lot about his daughter yet, but at least he knew that she was a total sweetheart and her favorite toy was a stuffed bear she called Teddy.

Marissa smiled at Todd and climbed up into his lap again. "I don't want you to leave," she said to him. "I want you to stay forever."

Tears pricked at Todd's eyes when he heard her words. He didn't want to leave her or Marty either, but it was time for him to get back to Starr. She'd be waking up from her nap soon, and she'd want her daddy. His bond with Starr was very strong, even though his marriage to Blair was falling apart.

"I'm sorry, Bunny, but I gotta leave. Your little sister needs me, too," he told Marissa as he kissed her little cheek. "But I love you... and I'll be back to see you soon."

"You will?" Marissa asked excitedly. "Will you bring your pretty baby next time?"

"Yes, I promise I will bring Starr," Todd said as he hugged Marissa close.

With a heavy heart, he handed Marissa back to Marty. He looked at both of them, his heart overcome with the force of his emotions. The connection between the three of them was so strong that he honestly had no desire to ever leave them, but he must. He had to go home to Starr.

"I love you, Marissa," Todd said again before he left.

After he walked out the door, Marty sit down wearily on the love seat and nearly collapsed. All of her feelings and emotions had been a great strain on her, but even so, there was a blessed sense of relief. Todd finally knew what she had always known in her heart. And he was back. He was back in her life again.

~*~o~*~

When Todd came by a day later, he had brought Starr. Marissa giggled happily when she saw her baby sister in her daddy's arms. Todd sat on the love seat, cuddling Starr and talking to Marissa. Marty sat in a comfortable chair nearby. After a minute Starr felt at ease with her new surroundings and wanted down to play with Marissa.

"Starr has grown so much," Marty commented when she saw Starr walking across the floor toward Marissa with an adorable smile on her little face.

"Yes, she has," Todd agreed, still in awe that his baby girl was already one-and-half years old. It was amazing that she could walk now and was already learning to talk.

"You're a wonderful father to her," Marty stated as she watched Todd caress the soft dark-blond hair atop Starr's little head.

"She's all I have. The best part of me," Todd said quietly as he watched both of his daughters at play. He had Marissa now, too... but for the longest time there had only been his little Starr. Todd had lived for her. She had been his world.

"H- how are things going with you and Blair?" Marty cautiously asked.

Todd just shook his head, an unhappy look upon his face. "Marriage to her is like living an eternity in hell," Todd responded.

"I suppose she's going to hate it when she finds out you and I have a child together," Marty remarked.

"I don't care what Blair thinks or says," Todd stated. "We're getting a divorce. We haven't slept together in months and now she's pregnant with a child that can't possibly be mine."

"Blair's pregnant?" Marty said with surprise.

"Ohhh yeah... she's pregnant all right," Todd said with contempt. "Right now, all I care about is Starr. And I'll do anything to keep Blair from taking Starr away from me."

"She's threatening to sue you for custody?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, but I won't let Blair take my little girl."

"You're a wonderful father, Todd. Starr's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have BOTH of my girls," Todd said as he watched Marissa and Starr bonding together. "I don't want to lose either one of them."

"Now that you've met Marissa and she's getting to know you, I want you to be a part of her life," Marty assured him.

"Thank you, Marty," Todd said to her softly. It was nice to talk to her without having a disagreement. He didn't realize until recently just how much he had missed having her be a part of his life. In that moment as he had his daughters and Marty by his side, Todd realized he had everything.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty had been scheduled for long day at the hospital, so Todd had offered to spend the day with Marissa and take her shopping. Starr was also going along on the shopping trip, so Todd had his work cut out for him. When Marty arrived home that afternoon after a long, tiring day, she wondered how it had gone for Todd. She had no sooner stepped through the door, when Todd pulled up in the driveway. He walked in carrying Starr along with about a dozen shopping bags.

"How'd it go?" Marty asked when she saw that Todd was looking a little haggard.

"Ohhh just fine, except Marissa got the notion she'd like to go camping. She decided to buy out a whole section of a sporting good's store which is what's in these bags," Todd stated. "That's fine, except that her little sister here got extremely cranky, 'cause she didn't get her nap. She started screaming at the top of her lungs and they almost threw us out of the store, but not until they totalled everything up and put in on my credit card."

Marty couldn't help but smile at Todd's description of his nightmare shopping experience with the girls. "Where's Marissa?" Marty then asked.

"She's right outside. She's bringing in the tent."

Marissa came through the door, dragging a huge box containing the tent behind her. "Look Mommy, we got a tent, so we can go camping this summer. Five people can sleep in it, so it's plenty big. We got sleeping bags, too," Marissa told Marty. "You're coming with us, aren't you, Mommy?"

Marty looked at the box containing the tent, then she glanced at Todd. "I don't know, sweetie," she said, a little frown upon her face.

"It will be fun. We are going to make s'mores, and we'll go fishing. We'll look for lightening bugs, and we can tell ghost stories," Marissa said with excitement.

"That does sound like fun," Marty agreed. She thought it was wonderful Todd was willing to spend quality time with his daughters, so he could make lots of memories with them. After her parents died, she hadn't been able to go camping or enjoy all the fun things little kids often liked to do. She was glad that Marissa would have these wonderful opportunities that she had missed.

"When's summer coming, Daddy?" Marissa asked Todd. "I'm ready to go camping now."

"Actually it will be several months away," responded Todd as he set all the shopping bags down so he could renew his hold on a squirming Starr. He shifted the toddler in his embrace as she let out a wail of protest.

"I want to set up the tent now," Marissa said sadly. "Please Daddy?"

"I don't think I have room to set up the tent," Todd stated as he had been staying at the Palace Hotel ever since he had Blair had separated.

"Mommy, can we set up the tent here, in our livingroom?" Marissa asked. "Then we can ALL go camping. You, me, Daddy, and little Starr."

"I don't know, Sweetie..." Marty started to protest, but Marissa looked absolutely heartbroken.

"Please, Mommy. I wanna sleep in the tent with my daddy. He got me a pink sleeping bag... and it's my favorite color..."

Marty looked at Todd, wondering what he thought of the idea. "Do you really want to set up the tent here in my living room?" she asked him.

"Sure, if that's what Marissa wants." Obviously he had a difficult time saying 'no,' considering he had allowed Marissa to buy out a portion of a sporting good's store.

"I suppose it would be alright then," Marty answered hesitantly.

"Yayyyy! Let's do it tonight then!" Marissa said with excitement. "We can make our s'mores right in the fireplace. They are going to be sooo yummy!"

"Calm down, Marissa," Marty said to the little girl. "Maybe your daddy is busy tonight."

"I'm not busy," responded Todd. "It's my night to have Starr, so she and I can both stay."

Marissa was bubbling with happiness and excitement when she heard the news. "It's a good thing five people can stay in the tent... because Teddy's sleeping with us, too," she said to Marty. "He didn't get his own sleeping bag though. Daddy said he didn't need one. He can sleep with me. But we got one for you, Mommy."

Marty looked at Todd, feeling rather uneasy. "Uhhh well, you never know when an extra sleeping bag might come in handy," Todd said sheepishly as though trying to give some sort of explanation. "I hope you really don't mind though... if I set up the tent here tonight and camp inside it with the girls."

"No, I don't mind," Marty said as she wanted Todd to spend time with his daughter. It was just rather awkward, because Marissa didn't seem to understand that Marty and Todd weren't together and how difficult it was for Marty to be so close to him.

"Great... Well, I suppose I better go then, so I can pick up some food for our little 'camping' experience," Todd stated.

"You don't have to go. I have plenty of food here," Marty told him.

"I should go get some hotdogs and marshmallows- that sort of thing. Do you think you could watch Starr and put her down for a nap while I am gone?"

"Sure," Marty agreed. Todd then handed his grumpy baby girl over to Marty. After a little nap, Todd was sure she'd be in a much better disposition.

"Daddy, don't forget the chocolate bars!" Marissa called out before Todd walked out the door.

"I won't forget," said Todd as he gave his daughter a little kiss.

~*~o~*~

Later that evening, Todd got the tent all set up with Marissa's help. She arranged the sleeping bags inside the tent and lay Teddy down on hers. "He looks so cute," Marissa said with a little giggle.

Todd smiled at her as she climbed out of the tent. "Ready to cook the hotdogs?" he asked her.

"Okay, but where's Mommy?"

"She went upstairs to check on Starr."

Todd placed the hotdogs onto metal skewers and handed one to Marissa. He showed her how to place the hotdog over the flames to roast it as he cautioned her not to get burned. "Daddy, this is fun," said Marissa as she cooked her hotdog in the fireplace.

Marty came downstairs, carrying Starr. She sat down on the love seat, watching Todd and Marissa cooking the hotdogs.

"How's Starr?" Todd asked as he glanced over at the little one in Marty's arms.

"She's great... but she's not quite awake yet," Marty replied. Starr rubbed her little eyes as she looked over at her daddy.

"Me and Daddy are cooking the hotdogs, Mommy. Do you want to help?"

"No... not right now, Sweetie. I gotta watch Starr and keep her away from the fireplace," Marty explained.

After awhile the hotdogs were done. Todd put them on hotdog buns and placed them on paper plates along with a handful of potato chips. "Dinner is served," he said with a smile.

"Where's the ketchup?" Marissa asked.

"Here you go," Todd said as he gave her the bottle of ketchup.

Marissa opened the cap and ended up squirting a huge quantity of ketchup all over her hotdog. "Oops," she said as she picked up the hotdog and started eating it anyway.

Todd just laughed as he thought the whole thing was rather amusing. He was having a great time camping with his daughter, even though they had to set up their tent in Marty's living room.

Starr squirmed in Marty's arms as she reached out for her daddy. When Marty set her down, she crawled into Todd's lap. "She's so adorable," Marty said as Starr snuggled up to Todd.

"She is," Todd agreed as he stroked Starr's dark-blond hair. "Too bad Blair's taking me to court and she wants full custody."

"She can't do that," Marty cried out softly. "Anyone can see how good you are with her..."

"Blair doesn't care. She wants to take my little girl away from me and raise her with that guy who got her pregnant."

"No," Marty said as she didn't want to see Todd lose his baby girl.

"Maybe you could help, Marty. Would you testify on my behalf?"

"Testify? What do you mean?"

"They'd ask you a bunch of questions in court... such as whether or not you think I am a good father-."

"And then they'll ask me questions about our past," Marty reminded.

"Marty, please... I need your help."

Marty glanced over at Marissa, seeing her munching on the hotdog. She had ketchup smeared all over her little face as though she didn't have a care in the world. Marty had been that happy and carefree, once, years ago... before her parents had died so tragically. After that, she had gone through one loss and disappointment after another. She didn't want Marissa to lose the chance to grow up with her little sister. And she didn't want Todd to lose his daughter either. She'd do whatever she could to help him keep Starr.

"Alright, Todd. I agree to testify for you," she said quietly. "I've seen what a loving dad you are. Starr needs her father. I'll stand up for you in court."

"Thank you, Marty," said Todd as he looked at her in total admiration. He knew that hadn't been easy for her, considering she still felt quite cautious around him.

Marty nodded, unable to find her voice. She knew Todd had changed; she had witnessed it firsthand whenever she saw him with his daughters. There was no way she could deny him the chance to spend time with either of them.

After the meal of chips and hotdogs, Todd showed Marissa how to make the s'mores. "Would you like to make one, too?" Todd asked Marty.

"It does look kind of fun," Marty said as she watched him roasting a marshmallow.

"It's going to taste VERY good," Marissa said as she smiled at her mother.

"Alright, I'll make one," Marty gave in as she joined them over at the fire. Todd gave her skewer and the bag of marshmallows.

"I never got to go camping or do anything fun like this as a little girl. My parents were planning to take me, but sadly they died," Marty confided in Todd.

"I guess mean Aunt Kiki wasn't really the camping type."

"Hardly," Marty stated as she placed her marshmallows over the flames next to Marissa's.

"Neither was Peter Manning, but my mom and my stepdad took me a few times... before my dad said I couldn't go with them anymore," Todd said sadly.

"We had a lot of fun though, staying at my stepdad's cabin. We'd fish for hours. Watch the sunset," Todd said, lost in the memories.

"We can't go fishing here, because we don't have a pond," Marissa spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll save that for this summer, Bunny," Todd said as he helped her take her marshmallows off of the flames and prepare her s'more.

"We still get to sleep in the tent though. Please say you stay with us, Mommy," Marissa pleaded as Todd handed her the gooey s'more.

"Sorry, I can't," Marty told Marissa. "I'm sleeping in my bed."

"You're not really camping then," Marissa stated. "I think Daddy should take your sleeping bag back to the store."

"Teddy can use it. He doesn't have one, remember?" Marty reminded.

Todd laughed as he plopped a toasted marshmallow into his mouth. It would certainly be an interesting evening, sleeping with two squirmy little girls in a tent set up in Marty's living room. At least Marty trusted him enough to let him sleep under the same roof. They'd come a long way as she sat next him beside the fire, and they spent time with their little girl.

Marty ate her s'more, then gave Marissa a kiss. "Mommy's gonna go to bed now. Do you want me to tuck you, Starr, and Teddy in before I go?" Marty asked her little girl. Since Marissa had been a baby, Marty had always tucked her in.

"Okay, Mommy, come in the tent with me." Marty crawled into the spacious tent with her daughter and helped her put on her nightgown and lie down in the pink sleeping bag. Starr joined them as well.

"Good night, sweetie," Marty said as she placed Teddy in Marissa's arms.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you bunches," Marty said as she gave Marissa one last hug.

She looked at Starr who was already lying down in her own sleeping bag right next to Marissa. She had her little thumb in her mouth as she closed her beautiful amber eyes. Starr and Marissa looked so cute as they lay right beside each other.

"Don't be scared upstairs all alone tonight, Mommy," Marissa said softly right before Marty had left the tent.

Marty's heart stopped at Marissa's words. At one time, not all that long ago, she would have been terrified to have Todd in the house. But not anymore. "I won't be scared, Marissa. Now get some sleep," Marty told her daughter.

When Marty left the tent, Todd was right outside and he'd already changed for bed. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Good night, Marty," he said as their gazes locked.

"Good night," she said as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. He was always so close, yet so far away.

She rushed upstairs and crawled into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin as images of Todd bombarded her. She was probably going to dream of him again. It seemed that lately he had invaded her every dream.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marissa knew how to dial 911. Her mommy had taught her when she had been really little. Right now her mommy needed her to get help. All Marissa could think about was calling someone to help her mommy. She picked up the phone and hastily began to dial. But she didn't call 911. Instead she called the number she had just recently learned how to dial.

"Daddy?" Marissa said into the phone.

There was something about Marissa's voice. She sounded scared and as if she were crying.

"What is it, Bunny?" Todd asked.

"It's Mommy. She fell down... and she's not moving. I think she's very sick," Marissa said sadly. "Can you come over, Daddy? I'm scared."

"I'll be right over, Marissa," Todd promised.

"Please help Mommy," she said as she hung up the phone.

With tears falling from her eyes, Marissa stayed at Marty's side. "Please be okay, Mommy," the little girl whimpered as she touched her mother's cheek.

Marty had been taking a shower when she had collapsed. She had stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She suddenly lost consciousness after a sudden pain tore through her lower back. She hadn't felt well lately, but she had been trying to ignore it. Her work and Marissa had always came first before her health, and now she was paying the price for it. She lay there on the carpet, unmoving as Marissa stayed at her side. With tears rushing from her little eyes, Marissa hoped her daddy would get there quickly.

When Marissa didn't answer the door, Todd kicked it in. He looked around downstairs, but didn't see Marissa or Marty anywhere. "Where are you, Marissa?" Todd called out.

"I'm up here, Daddy!" the child answered.

Todd took the stairs two by two until he saw Marissa standing in the hallway. She lead him into the bedroom where Todd found Marty lying there unconcious. "What happened?" Todd asked as he rushed to Marty's side. Tenderly he brushed the tendrils of blond curls away from Marty's cheek. The minute he touched her skin, he recoiled in surprise.

"My God, she's burning up with fever!" he gasped.

"Mommy fell down, Daddy... and she wouldn't wake up. Is she going to be alright?" Marissa asked in a trembling voice.

Todd hugged Marissa close for a second, trying to comfort her when he saw her tears. "She's gonna be okay, Bunny. Just get me the phone..."

Marissa went to grab the cordless phone off the nightstand and brought it over to Todd. She watched as Todd placed a call. "Hey, Larry, it's Todd Manning. I'm over at Marty's. She's unconcious... and burning up with fever," Todd spoke into the phone.

"I was afraid of that. Marty has been pushing herself way too hard. I'll be right over, okay?" Larry stated.

"Alright," Todd said as he ended the call. He handed the phone back to Marissa and carefully lifted Marty into his arms. Gently he placed her into bed, covering her with a blanket. Marty moaned in her sleep, but she did not awaken.

"Marty, wake up..." Todd coaxed her as he lightly caressed her cheek.

"Todd..." she murmured.

Marissa came to Marty's side and gently kissed her forehead. "I don't want my mommy to be sick," said the little girl.

Todd put his arm around Marissa as he stayed at Marty's side. He had no clue what to do, but he was worried as hell about her. He wondered if her lupus was flaring up or what may have caused her to pass out. "Marissa, go get a cold wash cloth from the bathroom," Todd said to his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy," Marissa said as she hurried off toward the adjoining bathroom.

After she left, Todd sat at Marty's bedside, gently running his fingers through her curls. "Marty, can you hear me?" he spoke to her.

"Yes..." she responded as her eyes came open. She looked at Todd in confusion as she had no memory of passing out.

"Where's Marissa?" she asked frantically.

"She's fine," Todd assured her. "She called me when you lost consciousness. You're running a fever. What happened?"

"I- I don't know. I just don't feel well... and ..." Suddenly Marty cried out as a wrenching pain tore through her back.

"What is it, Marty?" Todd asked urgently.

"I'm not sure," Marty said with a wince. "But it feels like another kidney infection."

"Another?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I tend to get them... when my lupus flares up..." she stated. "Ohhh God, I don't want to be in the hospital right now. Marissa needs me. She needs her mommy."

Marissa returned with a cool wash cloth. "Mommy, you're awake!" Marissa exclaimed as she handed the wash cloth to Todd. "Are you okay? I was so scared... but I remembered what you told me to do if there was ever an emergency, so I called for help."

"Thank you, Marissa. You're such a good girl..." Marty said as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"The doctor will be here soon," Marissa told her mother. "Daddy called Dr. Larry."

"Larry can give me some antibiotics and then I can get better and go into work," said Marty.

"I don't think so," said Todd as he gently pressed the wash cloth to her brow. "You're very sick... and you're staying in bed, Marty. I'll stay here... and I'll take care of you and Marissa. You don't need to be up running around when you are on the verge of passing out."

Marty glared at Todd as she was too weak to argue with him. Her stubbornness to keep pushing forward despite her health warnings was what had gotten her into this unfortunate situation. She worked long hours at the hospital and when she wasn't there, she devoted her every free moment to Marissa. The stress of having Todd back in their lives had been too much for her and a lupus flare-up had occurred. Instead of heeding all the warning signals, Marty had ignored them and as a result, she probably had a kidney infection.

Larry arrived moments later and examined Marty as Todd and Marissa stood in the hallway. "How is she, Larry?" Todd asked after Larry came out carrying his doctor's bag.

"She's got a kidney infection and her lupus is flaring. I want to put her in the hospital and start her on IVs, but she's refusing to go. She wants to stay here with Marissa," Larry told Todd.

"I could hire a nurse to stay here and care for her during the day. Then in the evenings, after I pick up Marissa from preschool, I could be here to look after Marty when the nurse is off-duty. I know how stubborn she can be."

"Alright, I'll see if we can get it arranged then. I keep warning her to take better care of herself, but she doesn't listen to me."

"Don't worry, Larry. I'll look after her. She and Marissa will be fine."

Larry looked down at Marissa who was clinging to Todd's leg. "You were a very good girl to call your daddy when your mommy got sick," Larry said as he patted her atop her head. "That was very brave of you, Marissa."

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" Marissa asked Dr. Larry worriedly.

"We are going to take great care of her. Don't you worry," Larry promised.

"Thanks, Larry," Todd said as Larry prepared to return to the hospital and make arrangements for a private nurse to come over and start an IV for Marty.

After Larry had gone, Todd went in to talk to Marty. He sent Marissa to her room to play for a little while as he wanted a moment to talk to her alone. As he stood at Marty's bedside, Todd crossed his arms over his chest.

"Marty, I talked Larry into letting you stay at home as long as I hire a nurse to stay here with you during the day. You'll need to be on IVs and medications to get well. You won't be getting out of bed, because when the nurse isn't here, I will be... and I'll be far more strict than the nurse. You're going to start taking better care of yourself... and I am going to see to it," Todd told her.

To Todd's surprise and shock, Marty didn't try to argue with him. "Okay, Todd," she said softly as she was very grateful that she wouldn't be hospitalized. She wanted to stay with her little girl. Being separated from Marissa would have been torturous.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Todd asked.

Marty just shook her head, staring up at him with big, wide eyes. "Thank you, Todd," she said quietly.

"You scared the hell out me, Marty. I thought you weren't breathing..." he told her. "And you scared Marissa, too."

"I'm sorry," she said as tears filled up her eyes. "I already got a lecture from Larry... telling me I need to take better care of myself, work less hours, etcetera."

"Dr. Wolek is a smart man... and he's right. But I won't lecture you. Not now anyway. If you stay in that bed, listen to the nurse, and let me take care of you when she's not around, then I will keep my mouth shut."

"You'll take care of Marissa?" she asked.

"She'll be just fine. I'll take her to preschool on my way to the office in the mornings and bring her home in the afternoons. I will be here when the nurse goes home for the evening."

"Okay," she responded softly.

Marissa then entered the room, carrying Teddy. She placed her favorite stuffed bear under the covers next to Marty. "Teddy's gonna stay here with you, Mommy, while you are sick. He doesn't want you to be lonely," Marissa stated.

Fresh tears filled Marty's eyes at Marissa's thoughtfulness. She reached for her little girl, giving her a loving hug. "I love you, Sweetie. I'm glad that you and Teddy are both taking care of me."

"And Daddy, too," Marissa said as she looked up at her father.

Marty nodded as her gaze met Todd's. "Let's let your mother get some rest," Todd said as he reached for Marissa's hand. "How about a snack?"

"Can we have ice cream?" Marissa suggested.

"Sure, why not," Todd said as they left the room together.

Despite how horrible she was feeling, Marty smiled. It was breakfast time, and Todd was about to serve their daughter ice cream. Knowing he was there to look after their little girl, she closed her eyes and got some much-needed rest.

An hour later, a private nurse had arrived with medical equipment and orders from Dr. Wolek. She got an IV set up with antibiotics and other meds to combat Marty's flare-up. Marissa looked on as the nurse inserted the IV needle into Marty's vein. "Doesn't that hurt, Mommy?" Marissa asked with wide eyes.

"I'm okay, Sweetie, just keep holding my hand," Marty said as she tried not to wince.

Soon the IV was in and the medicine began flowing into Marty's body. She lay back against the pillows and relaxed as the nurse applied cold compresses to bring down her fever. By afternoon, she looked and felt considerably better. The nurse gave Todd clear instructions on how to care for Marty during her absense. After the nurse left, Marissa crawled into bed next to Marty, cuddling her.

Marty caressed her little girl's cheek with her free hand. "Marissa, you should go take your nap now. I need to talk to your daddy," Marty said her little girl.

"Okay, Mommy," Marissa said as she placed a little kiss on the tip of Marty's nose.

After Marissa had left, Todd approached Marty's bed. "What would you like to talk to me about?" he questioned.

"I want you to hire a lawyer, Todd, and have him write up some legal documents. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to get custody of Marissa."

"If anything ever happens to you...?" Todd gasped in horror. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Todd, my health is unstable. This isn't the first time this has happened. The other times I ended up in the hospital... and I have no family members who can care for Marissa in the event that... that I- I'm unable. My only living relative is Aunt Kiki. If something happens to me, I DON'T want that woman to have Marissa. PROMISE me that you will get something set up," she begged him.

"Alright, Marty," Todd said with a heavy sigh as he stood over her. "But nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it..."

"From now on, I'm going to see that you take better care of yourself. I'm going to help you out with Marissa... and you're going to listen to your doctor and get well."

Marty nodded as she closed her eyes. Once again, she was exhausted. The medication made her sleepy. She slept for a couple of hours and when she woke up, she heard Todd and Marissa talking out in the hallway.

"I love you, Daddy," she heard Marissa say. "And I want you to stay here with me and Mommy forever."

"I wish I could, Bunny. But I can't," Todd said in a voice heavy with regret and sadness.

"Why not, Daddy?" Marissa asked.

"Because a long time ago I did something that hurt your mother very much... and that's why we can't be together," he responded.

"Then you need to tell Mommy you're sorry. If you tell her you're sorry, then everything will be okay."

When she heard Marissa's sweet, innocent answer, Marty's heart ached in her chest. If only it were that easy. If only a simple apology could take away the pain and endless ache. Knowing she could never erase the ugly memories, no matter how much Todd changed, broke her heart. He was doing his best to be a good dad to their little girl, and he'd been absolutely wonderful since she'd allowed him back into their lives, but even so, she wasn't ready for anything more. She wanted to cry out at the unfairness of it all. Marissa wanted her parents to be a couple, but Marty knew that could never be. A part of her was still terrified of Todd and greatly wounded due to the violence he had inflicted on her.

Todd walked in with Marissa, carrying a tray with Marty's dinner. By the look in his eyes, she knew he was hurting, too. None of this was easy on him either. "I brought you soup and a sandwich," he said as he placed the tray upon her lap.

"Thank you," she said as she sat up carefully in bed.

Todd just nodded as he seemed quiet and sullen. Marissa chatted on and on, breaking the chill of silence. After awhile, Todd announced she needed to take her bath and get ready for bed.

"Ohhh do I have to?" asked the little girl.

"You have school tomorrow," Todd reminded.

"Alright," she said reluctantly. She gave Marty a good-night kiss, then left the room.

"Do you need anything else, Marty?" Todd asked after Marissa had walked out.

"No, I am fine. After I eat this, I'll probaby just go to sleep."

"Good night," he said as he quietly walked out.

After eating her dinner, Marty set the tray aside. She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until sleep had taken her away into the land of dreams.

She and Todd were standing in a field of sunflowers with Marissa. The bright sun shone down on Marissa's hair, making it appear golden. "For you, Mommy," Marissa said as she placed a sunflower into Marty's hand.

"It's beautiful, Sweetie," Marty said as she smiled at her little girl.

"I love you, Mommy. And I love Daddy, too," Marissa said as she hugged both of her parents at once.

Marty glanced at Todd to see him staring at her. Very slowly, his lips had lowered onto hers. She got lost in the sweetness of his kiss.

"I don't want you to go, Todd. Please don't leave us..." Marty heard herself begging him.

But Todd had withdrawn from her embrace, and he was walking away toward the setting sun. Marty's heart was hurting, watching him go.

"Don't go, Daddy!" Marissa called out. "Mommy loves you. And she wants you to stay."

"STAY! Please stay!" Marty cried out to him.

Suddenly they weren't in the sunflower field any longer, but in her bedroom from long ago; the room where they had first made love. Todd was leaving her, but she had begged him to stay.

Sobs shook her, because she didn't want him to leave. It was tearing her apart as he walked out that door. "Todd, don't go!" she pleaded with him.

Suddenly her eyes came open and the dream was gone. There in the dying light of her bedroom, Todd was staring down at her. "What did you dream, Marty?" she heard him question.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

"Todd?" Marty gasped when she woke up to see him standing over her bed. How much had he heard from her dream? What had she said aloud? From the expression on his face, he'd heard a lot. How could she explain this away?

"I heard you crying out in your sleep and I thought you were in pain. I came in here to check on you and I heard-."

"What did you hear?" she asked him cautiously.

"You were calling out my name. You told me you didn't want me to leave... and you begged me to stay," Todd answered. His heart ached, remembering that had been nearly the exact same words Marty had spoken after they had made love. She had wanted him to stay and begged him to hold her, but he had left abruptly, breaking her heart.

"I am not really sure what my dream was about..." Marty lied. "I can't really remember much of it."

Todd looked at her as though he wasn't buying it. He moved closer and tucked the blankets around her chin. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her as tenderness shown in his eyes.

"I- I am fine," she murmured, her stomach doing flip-flops from his close proximity. "Thank you for staying here tonight, Todd."

"I'd never desert you again, Marty. Not when you need me..." he told her as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I made that mistake once... but won't ever again."

Their gazes locked for a brief moment. Marty forgot to breathe. He knew! It was just a matter of time before he asked her to tell him all she'd been attempting to hide.

"Good night, Todd," she said as she turned over on her side.

He stared at her a moment longer, then turned on his heel and left the room.

~*~o~*~

Two weeks later, Marty was completely free of the kidney infection. Todd was helping her out with Marissa when he wasn't at the office, and she had been trying take better care of herself. She had cut some of her hours at the hospital so she could rest and spend more time with Marissa.

The custody trial for Starr was now underway. Marty took the stand as a character witness. As she was questioned, she told the court that Todd was a wonderful, loving father, and although he had his faults, she thought he should have joint custody of Starr. In the end, the judge had ruled that Blair and Todd should have joint custody of Starr. Blair wasn't too happy with the judge's decision.

After the trial ended, Blair cornered Marty right outside the courtroom with her new significant other at her side. Blair looked to be about six months along in her pregnancy, and she was as mad as hell. "So, you're dating your rapist?" Blair demanded. "How's that working for you, Marty?"

"Todd and I aren't dating," Marty responded calmly.

"Ohhh really? He's been shacking up at your house! Sounds like you are doing a bit more than dating!"

"He's been spending time with his daughter."

"Yeah, right. The poor little girl you and he conceived in rape."

"Shut up, Blair!" Marty growled, losing her temper when Marissa was mentioned.

"What's going on here?" Todd demanded when he walked up and heard the tail-end of the conversation.

"Ohhh I was just having a little chat with Marty about you, Todd," Blair said as she lay her hand on her bulging stomach. "I guess she didn't like what I had to say. The truth hurts, doesn't it, Marty?"

"Leave Marty alone," Todd said as he glared at Blair. "If you keep harrassing her, you'll have to answer to me."

Blair's new boyfriend and the father of her unborn child, Patrick Thornhart spoke up. "Are you threatening the woman I love?"

"What if I am? What are YOU going to do about it?" Todd challenged Patrick.

Patrick and Todd exchanged deadly glances. Marty knew it was about to get ugly. "Let's just go, Todd. These two aren't worth it," Marty coaxed as she lay her hand upon Todd's arm.

"She had no right to say those things to you, Marty," Todd said as he looked at her with tenderness.

"I know she didn't. I wanted to slap her for what she said about our daughter... and I would have, too... if she wasn't pregnant," Marty stated.

A slight smirk came to Todd's face when he heard Marty's words. He really wanted to see Marty slap the piss out of Blair. That would have made his day.

"Come on, Todd. Let's go," Marty urged him. Finally Todd agreed.

Yet when they entered the car, Todd wasn't ready to go home. "Let's go somewhere private so we can talk," he suggested.

"Where?" she asked.

"We'll go for a drive."

He started the engine and pulled the car out of the parking lot. "What do you want to talk about, Todd?" Marty asked as she started to feel uneasy. She hoped this wasn't about that dream she'd had.

"I think there's a lot of things we need to say..."

"Is this about Blair?"

Todd glanced at her as he continued to drive. He wasn't saying a word. Not yet. Finally he pulled up in the parking lot behind Rodi's. Since it was daytime and the bar was closed, no one was around. "Why are we here, Todd?" she asked quietly.

"This is where it all started, you and I. You asked me to go home with you..."

"I remember," she responded as the memories came filtering back to her of the night they had made love.

"It was the best night of my life, Marty," he said, cupping her chin and coaxing her to look into his eyes.

"I wish... I wish with all my heart that our daughter had been conceived that night," he told her.

"Sometimes I wish that, too," she admitted.

"Want to know what I wish most of all?"

"What?" she asked him quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Her emotions were all over the place, and she had no clue what Todd was going to say.

"I wish I would have stayed. Held you all night long..." he admitted. "Our lives would have been so different..."

She didn't say a word because she couldn't deny anything he had just said. She too felt their lives would have taken a different turn if he hadn't have left her that night. Most of their pain and turmoil stemmed from Todd's actions after they had first made love.

"Marty, there's something I need to ask you..." he spoke as she held her breath.

"Would you consider having a relationship with me again?"


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty stared into Todd's eyes as she struggled with an answer. "Todd, I do have feelings for you..." she finally admitted. "And to be honest, I've been dreaming of being with you again."

Todd's heart started pounding fiercely when he heard Marty's confession. "I still have feelings for you, too, Marty. I need you," he told her.

Very slowly, their lips came together in a soft, tender kiss. The minute the kiss turned to one of passion, Marty pulled away, feeling incredibly scared. "I can't do this..." she murmured as she tried to get as far away from Todd as possible.

"It's alright, Marty," Todd tried to reassure her. "I won't push you into anything."

"As much as I'd like to be with you, I'm not sure if I can..." Marty told him softly. "I haven't... been with anyone since that night... the night I was raped."

Todd gazed at her in disbelief. "You haven't been with anyone since...?" he asked incredulously.

Marty shook her head. "I- I couldn't..." she responded.

"Marty, I won't push you into sleeping with me," Todd promised. "But I was wondering if you'd like to date me and see how things might work out between us?"

"I- I don't know..." Marty said nervously. She didn't fear him as much as she was scared of her own feelings. Her feelings for Todd were so strong, and Marty didn't want to be hurt again.

"Just give us a try, Marty. We had something good once..." Todd reminded her.

"Okay, Todd," she eventually gave in. "I will give it a try."

A smile came to Todd's face when he heard her answer. "Let's go tell our daughter the good news. She's going to be so excited when she hears we are a couple," Todd stated as he started the car.

"Do we have to tell her?"

"Why wouldn't we tell her?"

"Because what if we don't work out? I don't want Marissa to be hurt."

"Marty, you can have all the time you need. I won't push you into anything. And we'll do everything we can to see that Marissa remains happy," Todd replied as he drove toward Marty's house.

~*~o~*~

Marty and Todd arrived home and relieved the nanny, Mrs. Mendanhall of her duties. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Marissa," Todd said as he gave the nanny her pay.

"You're welcome. She's such a sweet little girl," said the nanny with a smile before she left.

As soon as the nanny went home, Todd wasted no time in telling Marissa the exciting news. "Guess what, bunny? Your mommy and I are dating," Todd told his little girl.

"Does this mean you are Mommy's boyfriend?" Marissa asked with a happy smile on her little face.

"Yes, it does," Todd said as he grinned at Marty.

Marissa then turned to look at her mother. "Will Daddy be moving in now?" the child asked innocently.

"Uhhhh... well..." Todd spoke as his gaze settled onto Marty.

Looking at Todd, Marty didn't know how to respond to Marissa's question.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty bent down to her daughter's level as she stared into her hazel eyes which were so much like Todd's. "Sweetie, your daddy and I have decided to date one another, but we aren't ready to move in together yet," Marty gently explained. "In time, Daddy might move in... but we just have to see how things go. Right now, we are spending time with each other, reconnecting, and getting to know one another better."

Marissa smiled at her mommy and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you are dating my daddy," said the little girl. "But if you get married, can I have a little brother or sister?"

Marty's gaze met Todd's again. "You already have a little sister, Bunny. Don't forget Starr," he spoke up.

"Okay, then I want a little brother then," Marissa told her parents with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind," Todd responded.

After Marissa had gone off to play, Todd invited Marty on their first date. "Tomorrow night at the Palace Hotel Restaurant," he suggested.

"Alright," Marty replied. "I'll ask Mrs. Mendenhall if she'll watch Marissa while we go out."

"We'll have a wonderful time, Marty," Todd promised as he knew Marty was feeling nervous.

Marty nodded and managed a smile for him. She was anxious for their date and couldn't wait to spend time with Todd, but she was also a bit uneasy. She knew Todd had changed, but she was cautious as she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Everything will be different this time. I promise you," Todd said to reassure her.

~*~o~*~

Mrs. Mendenhall had agreed to watch Marissa, so Todd and Marty were enjoying a candlelight dinner at the Palace. Their meal had just arrived and they had been chatting, mostly about Marissa, Starr, and their occupations.

"The food is excellent here," Todd commented as he cut into his steak.

"It's wonderful," Marty agreed as she nibbled on her salad.

"You need to eat more, Marty," Todd observed. "You're already thin enough."

"I'm eating this salad so I can have a huge slice of cake for dessert," she informed him.

Todd laughed. "Ohhh well, I am having the steak, baked potato, AND the cake."

"Some things never change," Marty said with a smile. "You still have the same ravenous appetite."

Their playful discussion was rudely interrupted when Blair and Patrick approached their table. They too had been dining at the Palace. "Well, if if isn't my ex and his adorable little rape victim," Blair said cruelly as she glared hatefully at Todd and Marty.

"Go away, Blair," Marty said as she dropped her fork down onto the table. In all truth, she wanted to stab it deeply into Blair's eye.

"Does the truth bother you, Marty?" Blair taunted. "Are you so hard up for a date that you have to go out with Todd, the man who held you down and FORCED himself on you?"

"Blair, that's enough!" Todd bit out. He gave her a death-stare as every muscle in his body became tense with rage.

"What are you gonna do about it, Todd?" Blair yelled into his face.

"Come on, Blair. I think we should go," Patrick said as he took Blair's arm in his and tried to get her to leave the restaurant with him.

"Yes, I think you should take your girlfriend out of here before I become violent," Todd said to Patrick.

"Violent? Who are you going to rape this time, Todd? Me? Marty? Or would you rather have one of the waitresses?" Blair said loudly.

Hearing Blair's hateful words, Marty could take it no longer. She stood up from the table and dashed outside. She stood on the terrace, taking in giant breaths of fresh air.

"Ohhh your little victim ran away," Blair taunted Todd further. "I guess she was scared when you said you were about to become violent!"

"Stay away from me and STAY AWAY FROM MARTY!" Todd hissed as he lay some twenty dollar bills down onto the table. With one last angry glare in Blair's direction, Todd went after Marty.

"Marty, I'm sorry," Todd spoke when he found her staring off into the distance on the terrace.

"It's not your fault, Todd," Marty responded. She didn't look at him as she shivered in her jacket.

"It might not be my fault that Blair's a bitch... but the rest of it is..." Todd spoke softly.

He placed his hand lightly upon Marty's arm, turning her gently to face him. "I hurt you, and I gave Blair the ammunition she continues to fling at both of us," he stated.

"How soon until you will be divorced from her?"

"It's just a matter of days, according to my attorney. We have the custody agreement worked out now thanks to the court case. The legal documents have to be drawn up, and Blair and I have to sign them. I can't wait to be free of her, but of course we'll still have to see her because of Starr. I'm sorry she's being such a bitch to you, Marty. I truly am."

"I'm sorry I ran out. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything. You did nothing wrong," Todd said as his hand cautiously rose up and he began to lightly caress her cheek. "I am the one to blame for all of this."

Very gently, he traced her lower lip as he gazed into her eyes. A shiver moved through her as their lips once again met in a soft, exploratory kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, getting lost in the sweetness of moment. But after a few moments, Marty pulled away.

"Marty, there is something I have to tell you," Todd stated. "When you were sick, Marissa and I had a talk..."

"Our little girl told me I needed to apologize for hurting you. I want you to know how sorry I am. I hurt you so much... and there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it or wish I could take it back and make everything different," Todd said as he sincerely poured his heart out to her. "But I can't take it back. I have to live with it, just like you do. I just want you to know I'm sorry, and I love you with all my heart."

"Ohhh Todd," Marty murmured as a sob caught in her throat.

He whispered soothing words as she cried against his chest. Although their date had been ruined by Blair's presence, it would seem that they were now closer than ever. Todd had renewed hope that it was just a matter of time before they overcame all their obstacles.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

After their fiasco date at the Palace Hotel Restaurant, Todd suggested they conclude what remained of the evening at Marty's place. They'd get Marissa off to bed, then they could enjoy some movies and quality time together. "I think that's an awesome idea," Marty told Todd with a smile. "I think Marissa would love it if her daddy tucked her into bed tonight."

"Sure, I will tuck her in and tell her a story," Todd agreed.

"While you're doing that, I can pop a big bowl of popcorn to go with our movies," said Marty as Todd's limo driver drove them toward Marty's residence.

After they had arrived, Todd paid the nanny and sent her on her way. "Time for me to tuck you in and tell you a bedtime story," Todd said to Marissa who was already wearing her pajamas.

"Do I have to go to bed already?" Marissa asked. "I wanna stay up with you and Mommy."

"It's 15 minutes passed your bedtime already, sweetheart," Marty told her daughter. "Now give Mommy a kiss and go find your favorite storybook for Daddy."

Marissa kissed her mommy's cheek and told her goodnight. "Love you," Marissa said as she started up the staircase carrying Teddy.

"I love you, too. Good night," Marty responded.

Todd followed his daughter upstairs and tucked her into bed. After he had read her a story and kissed her cheek, Marissa asked, "How was your date with Mommy?"

"We had a very nice dinner," Todd replied. "Now it's time for you to get some rest. Sleep well, bunny."

"Good night, Daddy," Marissa said as she hugged her teddy bear and closed her eyes.

Todd turned off the light and quietly left the room. Not even a minute later, Marissa sat up in bed with a little grin on her face. "I want Daddy to stay forever," she said quietly as she slipped out of her bed and tiptoed across the floor.

~*~o~*~

Marty had just popped a huge bowl of popcorn. She carried it into the living room and set it down upon the coffee table. She was looking through the movie collection upon a nearby shelf when Todd came downstairs. "Did Marissa go to sleep?" Marty asked him.

Todd nodded. "She asked how our date went," he told Marty with a smile.

"I wish we could have stayed for the cake and a glass of wine, but it really didn't go as planned."

"We can have some popcorn and watch a movie instead."

"The popcorn's ready... but we should head down to the wine cellar for a bottle of wine. How does that sound?" Marty asked.

"Sure, a glass of wine would be nice," Todd agreed. "I can help you pick it out."

"Alright," Marty said as she lead the way.

Neither of them were aware that Marissa stood nearby and had heard every word. She peeked around the corner, seeing her parents headed toward the basement.

"Mommy needs to spend more time with Daddy. Then she will see that Daddy needs to stay with us," Marissa said to Teddy. "What should we do?"

Marissa pressed her ear to Teddy's sewn-on little mouth. "Really, Teddy?" she said to the bear in surprise as she looked down at his little face. "Well, if you say so..."

After her parents had gone through the basement door and closed it behind them, Marissa walked over and turned the lock. With a smile on her little face, she shifted Teddy in her arms and headed back upstairs to bed.

~*~o~*~

It didn't take Todd and Marty long to choose the bottle of wine. "Looks like a good year," quipped Todd as he carried the bottle up the stairs.

Marty laughed as she followed along behind him. "Just don't tell Dr. Larry I had a couple of glasses of wine," she warned him.

"You gotta have a little fun now and then," Todd said with a laugh as he approached the door. He turned the knob and gave it a push, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" Todd gasped. "The door isn't opening."

"Is it jammed?" asked Marty.

"I don't know... but I think it's locked."

"Who locked it?"

"Marissa?" Todd asked as he turned to look at Marty questioningly.

"She wouldn't... would she?" Marty said in disbelief. "Todd, she's all alone out there..."

"I'm sure she's fine," Todd tried to reassure her. "We could try to find a way out of the basement, but there's no way I can break this door down. We might be stuck down here until morning."

"Ohhh great," Marty said unhappily as she turned around and headed back downstairs. The wine cellar wasn't exactly a cozy place to hang out.

"This date just keeps getting better and better," Marty said with a sigh as she sat down on an old, beat-up couch, the only piece of furniture in the musty, cobweb-infested basement.

"Hey, well, at least you have me," Todd stated with a little grin, plopping himself down next to Marty.

"And a bottle of wine," he added as he handed it to her.

"Ohhh yes, we still have the wine," Marty said as she tugged on the cork.

She pulled and pulled, but the bottle would not open. Finally she gave it over to Todd who pulled out the cork effortlessly. "Have a sip," he said as handed the bottle back to her.

Marty took a sip of the cool, potent liquid. "It's wonderful," she said, offering the bottle to Todd so he too could sample the wine.

"I agree," Todd said after he had taken a swig. "You have excellent taste in wine."

"I was saving that bottle for a special occasion," Marty told him.

"I think that 'we' are a special occasion," Todd said as he looked into her eyes.

"We definately are," Marty agreed as she took the bottle from Todd and downed another large drink.

Passing the bottle back and forth between them, they laughed and told a few jokes. Marty had become more relaxed, and after several drinks, she had ended up in Todd's arms. "I like it when you hold me," she told him. "It reminds me of that night... after we made love. All I wanted was to be in your arms."

Todd gently brushed the tendrils of blond curls from her face as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I wish I had held you in my arms all night long. You were so beautiful... just like you are now."

"I wanted you to stay."

"What would have happened if I had stayed with you, Marty?"

"I think we would have had our 'forever,'" she said in a whisper.

Todd took the bottle of wine from her and gently set it aside. He leaned in closer as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. This time, Marty didn't hold back. She wrapped her arms around him as the flames of love between them began to burn like the sweetest, fiercest fire. "I need you..." Todd murmured against her lips.

"I need you, too, Todd. Please make love to me," Marty responded.

When she realized he was about to protest and pull away, she grabbed onto his collar. She pulled him down to her, tugging him closer as she lay back against the couch. "Hold me, Todd..." she pleaded. "...All night long."

Seeing the embers of passion that glowed in her deep blue eyes, Todd could not deny her what it was she truly desired. He too wanted her with an all-consuming fire. He had waited far too long. In his heart, they had always belonged together, even though their painful past had kept them apart.

Marty forgot about where they were and their surroundings as Todd began to undress her. "Are you sure, Marty?" he asked her as he unzipped the back of her dress.

She nodded as she was unbuttoning his shirt. As she eased it from his shoulders, her lips came forward to kiss his chest. Todd groaned low in his throat as he carefully removed what remained of her clothing. After he had her naked, he gazed at her in wonder. "Babe, you're so beautiful," he said as he tenderly caressed her breast.

Her nipple pebbled up at his sensuous touch. "I'm having trouble breathing," she whispered. "Because I want you so much."

"I can't believe this is real. That you're here and in my arms... and you want me again."

"I never stopped wanting you, Todd. I was just so scarred and hurt."

"I'm scarred, too," he quietly reminded.

"Yes, you are..." she said as she tenderly traced over his scar. "But we can help each other to heal."

"You're all I need," he said as he stood up, removing the remainder of his clothes.

He stood over her, naked and thrillingly aroused. Seeing his stiff erection jutting forward, she took it in her small hand. Todd groaned as she caressed it boldly and reaquainted herself with his hard, throbbing flesh.

"Two can play at that game," he said in a half-growl as he moved over her, tugging a tender nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it strongly as he slid a hand between her legs. She moaned as he stroked her trembling slit.

"Todd... please," she said in a breathless whimper.

"Hmmmm? What do you want, Marty? What is it you need?" he questioned.

"You. Inside me. Please?"

He tugged her up into his arms. In a quick movement he had seated himself on the couch with Marty facing him. Their gazes locked as their bodies became one. "Ahhh YES..." he said in a voice of ultimate pleasure as every inch of his throbbing flesh became encased within Marty's tight, slick walls.

Neither of them moved as they held each other and hung onto the sweetness of the moment. They spoke with their eyes until that moment when they both knew it was time to begin their dance of love. Their kisses and touches became intense as they clung to each other in the pursuit of ecstasy. After they had reached the highest summit, they lay entanged in each other's arms.

~*~o~*~

When morning came, reality struck. They got dressed quickly for fear their daughter may come downstairs to check on them. "Do you think she's unlocked the door?" Todd asked as he took Marty's hand and helped her up off the couch.

"Probably. She wouldn't want to miss breakfast," Marty said with a small smile.

"She must take after me then," Todd laughed.

Together they decended the staircase, leaving their love-nest behind. To Todd's relief, the door came open with a simple turn of the knob. He stepped out into the hallway on the main level, seeing no sign of his little girl.

"Where is our mischievous little daughter?" Todd asked he as he looked up and down the hallway.

Marty joined him, looking around for Marissa as well. "Maybe she's in the kitchen, searching for her favorite box of cereal."

"Here I am, Daddy," Marissa said as she entered the hallway.

"Did you lock me and your mommy in the cellar last night?" Todd asked his little girl.

Marissa nodded. "I thought you needed some alone-time with Mommy," Marissa stated.

"Why would you do that, Marissa?" Marty asked with a slight frown upon her face.

"Teddy told me I HAD to do it," Marissa replied. "Am I in big trouble?"

"Probably, but I really think that Teddy deserves a LONG time-out in the nearest corner," Todd said with a half-smirk upon his face.

Shaking her head, Marty wasn't sure what she should do about Marissa's little stunt. "Well, I suppose you... and Teddy had good intentions. Why don't you go in the kitchen for now? We'll talk about this after breakfast," Marty said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Okay, Mommy," Marissa said as she carried Teddy and skipped off toward the kitchen.

After she had left, Todd and Marty looked at each other, and Todd just shook his head. "She's too smart for her own good," Todd said with a hint of pride within his tone. "Just like the two of us."

"She's definitely a clever one," Marty agreed as they stood there in the hallway.

"Look, Marty... I better go. I need to... get to work," he said as he hesitated. He bent forward slightly, brushing his lips against hers.

"There's something I want you to know first though... I'll always love you."

He turned to leave, but Marty grabbed onto his sleeve. "Todd," she called out to him.

"Don't go," she said quietly.

"Stay," she urged him. "Despite everything, I still love you. And I want a future with you."

"You do?" Todd asked in surprise.

"Absolutely. I love you," she said as she threw herself into his arms.

Holding her tightly, Todd fought back his tears. "I'm not leaving you, Marty. I'm yours forever," he promised.

THE END

Author's Note: Special thanks to Melissa for helping me so much with the planning of this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you! Your ideas were wonderful. I truly appreciate all your inspiration and support. :-)


End file.
